Pensive Scribbles
by Jessicha Therese
Summary: A collection of scribbles slash drabbles topped with variations of sweetness,angst,and a whole lot more. Scribble #8: “I love you, Sakura,” those were his last words. He kissed me on the lips and he left.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
**Author's Note:** This is longer than what's necessary for a scribble slash drabble, I guess. And don't be shocked if the succeeding scribbles would be incomparably shorter than this one. This was just overdone. R&R!

**Title**: Reunion  
**Prompt**: rewriting an old story's chapter  
**Pairing**: Sakura heart Syaoran  
**Dedication**: to every SXS fan out there! XD

"Class, as I have promised yesterday, our new student from Hongkong will be joining us today. Please welcome, Li Syaoran."

The door slid sideways to reveal a teenage boy about the age of seventeen. Girls immediately diverted their attention to him, their eyes ridiculously turning into hearts.

Sakura, on the other hand, was sitting at her place; she was boring herself by reading an aged journal of a detective who was known all over the world.

"You may sit beside Ms. Kinomoto there. Ms. Kinomoto, please raise your hand."

And yet, eventhough her name was mentioned twice already, Sakura remained oblivious of the eyes staring at her, wondering why she wasn't making any move of following the teacher's instructions.

"Sakura-chan! _Sakura-chan_!"

_Kick._

Sakura cried with surprise and an emerging pain in her left leg. "_Eek_! (Everyone chuckled at the unlady-like sound) That hurt Tomoyo-chan!"

Noticing everybody's gaze, she flushed beet red and tried to compose herself.

"Daijobu Kinomoto-san?" Mizuki-sensei, the teacher, asked worriedly.

"Genki desu."

"So there Li-kun. You sit beside her."

Syaoran sauntered forward towards the seat next to Sakura and she couldn't help noticing that this Syaoran was _quite_ handsome.

"Stop staring at me," he snapped, extracting her from delving into the thoughts about him that was already forming in her mind.

The flush was creeping in her face, she was sure as she answered, "Right…er, sorry."

Sakura lowered her head and was about to continue reading only to be stopped by a short chuckle that she was sure only _she_ could hear. "I guess I should be sorry too. I couldn't stop looking at your face."

Hearing that, her cheeks flushed with a strange sweet tickling feeling and she was tempted to bury her head in her arms.

Sakura's blush went redder when she heard yet another laugh from him. "You're a mess, you know that?"

Sakura made a weird face and knitted her elegant eyebrows. "Huh?"

Syaoran just rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at her hair. "Hair. Disheveled. Face. Scrunched up. You looked bored." He smirked. "Well, at least not now."

Comfort settling in, Sakura gave him a wide grin and sighed. "Yeah, bored. I was reading this journal--" She raised the detective's journal and lowered it down thereafter. "--and nothing exciting came up yet. Oh. How rude of me. Gomen. I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way. Nice to meet you."

He smiled in return. "It's a pleasure too. My name is Syaoran Li."

Mizuki-sensei's voice raised an octave higher, gaining both of their attention and as well as everybody's. "So class. I prepared 3 challenge questions for all of you. These questions will be answered by pair. The pair that can answer all three of the questions will get four free tickets to the amusement park. The pair which will be able to get two correct answers will have three tickets and the pair with one correct answer will have two tickets. This will be some sort of an assignment to be discussed tomorrow. I trust you to do it on your own, 'kay?"

The classes nodded with approval, a sense of excitement bubbling from them. At once, the students started talking and asking someone to be their partner and Ms. Mizuki shook her head with amusement at how students can get all energized about things as long as they've got something in it for them.

Sakura noticed all those in a bubbly manner. And she too couldn't stop herself from getting hyped up. She twisted in her seat to face Tomoyo and ended grinning impishly when she saw her best friend talking with Eriol, her other best friend. Sakura really believed that there's something going on with Tomoyo and Eriol, in the romantic side specifically.

"Gross."

Sakura chuckled and shifted sideways to face Syaoran who was making a sour face after witnessing the scene between her best friends. "What's the matter Li-kun?"

Syaoran too, in recognition to someone who's talking to him, shifted to face her. "Never thought Hiirigizawa knows how to flirt."

Upon hearing this, Sakura leaned forward, making herself almost fall out of her chair if it weren't for Syaoran who swiftly caught her waist. "Thanks. But, how did you know Eriol-kun?"

"He's actually my retarded cousin."

Sakura clapped her hands together with fervor but seconds after, her face fell with mock-disgust. "Why didn't he tell us that he has a cousin coming?"

He shrugged noncommittally. "Perhaps not proud of it." He continued after seeing the puzzling look Sakura had given him. "Just kidding."

"Oh. I thought the two of you aren't in good terms since you're kind of...speaking ill of him." She pouted cutely when he laughed. "Why isn't Mizuki-sensei speaking?"

"She's enjoying at observing her students. That's boring--" Syaoran was cut off mid-sentence when he felt Sakura's fingers on his forehead, clearing his bangs away from his chocolate orbs. He blushed with that touch. "H-hey!"

He saw her wince at the sudden force of his voice. "Sorry. I was just surprised. But, um, are you that easily at ease with strangers? I mean, like with new classmates?"

For a few seconds, Sakura raised an eyebrow uncomprehendingly but realization soon dawned after her. She chortled softly, brightening her emerald eyes. "Dunno. But it's really nice to have new friends and I think it's safe to say that I easily feel comfortable." Looking sideways, Sakura gulped nervously. "Er, those girls are freaking me out."

Sensing her discomfort, Syaoran trailed the direction of Sakura's eyes and comprehended that some girls are throwing daggers at her but the moment that they noticed he was looking at them, they all turned gooey and everything. He rolled his eyes and fixed a cold stare.

He glanced away from them and stared at Sakura interestingly. _Time to spill the beans_. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

"Hoeee?"

He extended a hand and Sakura just stared at it, perplexed. "I'm _your_ Syao-chan. We were like friends three years ago. I'm your father's godson. Nice to meet you again, _Sakura._"

Few seconds passed by and were spent in silence as she stared at Syaoran's face with an expression a kin to confusion then trying to…

Then, Syaoran saw the recognition flashing on her glowing face.

"Syao-chan!" Without thinking, she lunged herself at him and eventhough surprised, he hugged her back gently. Everyone went silent and Sakura hardly noticed it. "I can't believe it! You changed, well, physically at least! But then, I didn't recognize you at all! Did you have plastic surgery or something?"

She let go and he laughed heartily. "Of course not!"

Unintentionally, Sakura glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the expressions her fellow classmates wore. She sweatdropped and giggled. "Hehe. Gomen nasai."

Reminding herself to watch her actions, Sakura settled herself once again on the chair and spoke in a softer yet still audible voice. "You really changed. I can't believe you laughed for about more than ten times since you entered this room."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "As if laughing is impossible. By the way, my mother is back. In fact, she's with me. But now, she's at your house."

Sakura unconsciously reached for his hand. "Really? That's good! So, you'll be living with us?"

"Seems like it," he stated calmly but inwardly affected at her touch. It had been three years since he had seen her last. They were sort of best friends slash childhood friends way back then and Sakura was his confidant of the problems he had in his life, whether it's about the clan or with his social life. It's really nice to know that you have someone to return to when you go back to such a memorable place.

"Kakoi!"

Syaoran smiled.

-;-

"So, these are the question, ne?" Sakura asked, her eyes not leaving the piece of paper she was holding. She was on her way home and that morning, Mizuki-sensei gave them parchments containing the questions they need to answer. She smacked her lips. She already had a vague answer of the first two questions but with the third, she was having a hard time.

"Don't be too hard on yourself with that Sakura," a husky voice whispered in her ears and it stroke her that she was walking with Syaoran.

The teacher assigned her to be Syaoran's partner since they knew each other. She smiled upon remembering her female classmates who obviously took an immediate liking on her friend.

_"Is it necessary for him to be partners with someone he know?"_

_"Will it not be better to pair him up with others? I mean, explore new friends!"_

_"Yeah, meet new friends!"_

_A giggle. "And make new girlfriends..."_

"So, anyone's got your attention at school?" Sakura asked, pocketing the piece of paper.

After raking his hair with his fingers, Syaoran heaved a sigh. "They're troublesome."

"Aw. Come on. You need to get yourself a girlfriend! Don't say that," Sakura burst into a fit of giggle seeing the look of disgust of his face.

"Look who's talking." He rolled his eyes.

Sakura stuck her tongue out, unmoved. "Girls are different from boys. What will the others say when they'll know that you don't have any flings and everything?"

And he too was unfazed. "They'll say that no one had passed my standards yet." He quirked an eyebrow. "So, how about you? Did you and that Yukito somehow become together? You absolutely had a huge crush on that snow-rabbit."

She hit his arm lightly. "You're making it sound like it's a bad thing to have a crush on him!"

With his expression turning serious, he sauntered towards the nearby sakura tree and leaned against it. His hands pocketed, he motioned her to walk forwards and she did. "So, _he_ rejected you?"

Despite the thought of that, Sakura managed to laugh and mock-glared him. "Very funny Li." Sitting at the base of the tree, Sakura sighed in contentment. "He _rejected_ me," she finally decided to say. "He said I'm not attractive enough for him to like. I was fifteen when that happened." Sakura laughed, but it was filled with bitterness that didn't fool Syaoran. "Never thought that that was his sole standard. I saw him hanging out with a super beautiful chick but sad to say, she didn't have a heart and a brain."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed with anger at Yukito and made a mental note of getting back at him.

In an attempt to console her, Syaoran bent down a little and offered his hand for her to take. When she didn't make a move to take it, he sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Since when did you know how to criticize another person? Where's my innocent, darling, li'l Sakura?"

And that succeeded in cheering her up. Sakura glowered at him but the twinkle in her eyes was now back and she let go of the embrace. "Since when am I _yours_?"

A wicked glint appeared in his eyes and Sakura knew instantly that she had triggered something in his memory. How right she was. "Since you gave me the necklace when we were ten, saying that it was your engagement gift to me."

Sakura blushed and he loved the thought of how she never gets used of that habit. "I said that just to make annoying Ken back off."

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "Yeah, right."

Seeing the look of mock indignation on her face, Syaoran smirked and snaked an arm around her waist. "Whatever. Might I remind you that you're still my fiancé. So, come and kiss your future husband."

"You wish!"

'_Yeah, and I wish a lot more…,' he thought._


	2. Not Over You

**Disclaimer: **Though hoping for the contrary, I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

**Author's Note: **This scribble is demanded by a close friend of mine who so love this movie with a scene about 'not being over my crush on you' or something. Guess what movie! And hey, you can give me **prompts**—demands, challenges, you name it. I'll welcome them with open arms. And thanks for the good feedback for the last chapter. I love you guys! Semestral break turned out productive. I made eight scribbles within four days...and a chapter for Concealed Abeyance.

* * *

**Title**: Not Over You

**Prompt**: "Remember when I told you I was over my crush on you…"; should have exactly 500 words

**Pairing**: Sakura heart Syaoran

**Dedication**: DN Angel and Card Captor Sakura (for always being there! Tnx!)…and to every SXS fan out there. XD. Thanks also to TheMaskedGirl, yoimnao, emerald325, AngelEmCuti, Saicy, James Birdsong, ffgirl-07, Wings of Wind and to my online buddies (you know who you are.)

-;-

"Sakura!"

Her eyes already almost in one line, Sakura turned around to figure out who's calling her name. The voice sounded strangely familiar but she can't quite put the voice to any faces that she has met before.

A boy, with chocolate-brown hair, met her gaze and flashed a dashing smile. "Sakura, you don't remember me, do you?"

"Uh, no," she replied hesitantly, the corners of her mouth almost losing the fight to gravity but the boy's contagious smile made her awkwardly grin in return.

"I'm Syaoran," he introduced. Then, he made wacky gestures and expressions (which, she was forced to internally admit made him charming) that she didn't understand. "You know, the one who pushed you into the mud when we we're like, nine years old."

Recognition flashed in her face.

_Syaoran-kun_.

Blushing, she remembered that she had this very huge crush on him and until now, the little boy's face that was instilled in her mind makes her smile.

But she never expected that _Syaoran-kun_ would turn out to be as—as handsome as this boy in front of her.

She mocked a frown to hide the delight of seeing him again and glared at Syaoran. "Very funny, Syaoran. I had to scrub my face with alcohol after that."

He laughed. "Very funny, indeed." A gentle smile remained in his face as he took one step closer towards her. "You've grown quite…_pretty_ Sakura for someone who had a tomato face."

"My face wasn't like a tomato!" she cried in protest, glowering at him.

"But whenever you blush, you're face turns as red as a tomato," he riposted. "Whenever you _see_ me, you're face turns as red as a tomato."

She rolled her eyes but a grin was plastered on her face, anyway. "Yeah, well, I had this huge crush on you."

"Me too."

_Beat. Beat. Beat._

Her heart beating wildly, Sakura looked at him. She never knew that juicy detail. Syaoran had a crush on her too? That was ni—oh well. _Had_ a crush on her. Had.

"But don't worry, I'm over it."

Her face fell. Disappointment and hurt emerged fast from within but she immediately placed a cool façade, hiding what she really felt. Smiling, "Good. I'm over you, also."

This time, _Syaoran_'s face fell. "That's too bad."

"What's bad?"

"I—I was kidding," he answered, smiling bitterly. Now, Sakura sure is confused.

She blinked for a couple of times. "Kidding about what?"

"I never got over my crush on you. I think it was etched permanently that no matter how hard I try to scrub it off, it wouldn't go away."

"You're such a sap," she teased, a broad grin on her face. Stepping forward, she stared at Syaoran's face, her heart jumping for joy. "I was joking too. I'm so not over you."

And then, she gave him a tight embrace. "Good to see you again."

She felt him smirk in the crook of her neck. "Don't you think that greeting's a bit late?"

* * *

_**Jessicha Therese: **Did you like it? Hope you did! R&R!_


	3. As Long as You're With Me

**Disclaimer**: Though wishing earnestly for the contrary, I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**  
Author's Note**: I planned to write a fiction about taking a vacation and writing down my fantasies about going somewhere refreshing and relaxing. We currently are on our semestral break but I don't think my fantasies will come true. I'm stuck here at home. R&R!

**Title**: As Long as You're with Me**  
Prompt**: should contain exactly 100 words; "I want to go somewhere perfect."**  
Pairing**: Syaoran and Sakura

-;-

-;-

Getting out from Syaoran's convertible, Sakura sighed wistfully at the sight before her. Green fields, beach, being with him. She definitely has nothing to wish for.

"Do you like it, Sakura?"

She faced her boyfriend and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks for taking me here," she took a deep breathe. "Hmmm…perfect."

Before she knew it, Syaoran was already wrapping his arms around her and she welcomed with a sweet smile the warmth that he exuded.

"Would you prefer being somewhere rather than here?" he asked.

"The place doesn't matter. As long as you're with me, anywhere will be perfect."

* * *


	4. All I'm Asking For

**Disclaimer**: Though wishing for the contrary, I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
**Author's Note**: Guys! I welcome with open arms **prompts** from everyone—demands, challenges, name it. And enjoy this one! Break from school turns out productive for me.

**Title**: All I'm Asking For**  
Prompt**: text message, insecure boyfriend, _dazzling_**  
Pairing**: Sakura and Syaoran

-;-

-;-

Syaoran couldn't help himself from glaring at Eriol eventhough the latter's head was all he was just seeing.

He can't see why people said that Eriol was more talented and handsome than him. And hearing it everyday makes him so furious. But truth be told, what he really felt was insecurity.

Although hell will freeze first before he'll scream it out loud, yes, Syaoran is insecure of Eriol. Sometimes, silence makes him wonder why Sakura chose him over Eriol. And the fact that Eriol became Sakura's boyfriend two years before they got together makes him more restless.

"Syaoran!"

He snapped out from his thoughts after hearing that sweet voice he loved so much. Sauntering forward towards him, Sakura's face looked flushed.

"I was looking everywhere for you. I thought you went home already," she greeted and gave him an embrace which he returned with fervor.

When he didn't let go, Sakura broke the embrace and stared curiously at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Syaoran swore that he would never ask Sakura about his concerns because she might think that he's insecure or what. And that's the last thing he wanted somebody to know. But before he could stop it, his stupid mouth opened. "Eriol's almost perfect. Why did you let him go?"

He would freaking kill himself later if he survives this. Trying not to pull out his hair in frustration, Syaoran was stunned—and equally _dazzled_—when Sakura stared at him and endearingly smiled.

"He's everything I've been dreaming of but you're all I'm asking for."

Ah. Screw the insecurity.

* * *

_Hah. I posted two scribbles in one day. XD. _

_R&R!_

_Jessicha Therese_


	5. Study Session

**Disclaimer**: Though earnestly hoping for the contrary, I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
**Author's Note:** I've written this scene already ages ago and I added some stuffs and deleted some. I'm reminded of a study session that we did for our periodical examination that we had just this October 12-14. And yes, our sem break's coming to an end. Thanks to those who reviewed the past scribbles.

**Title**: Study Session**  
Prompt**: annoying brats and flying food**  
Pairing**: Sakura and Syaoran

-;-

-;-

When exams are looming over you,—reminding you of marks printed in red ink—you don't have a choice but to drown yourself with books and books and nothing but books. This is exactly what Sakura is doing but Syaoran doesn't feel _that_ entertained with the silence in the room.

"Sakura?"

Without raising her head to look at him, Sakura grunted to acknowledge his presence and to urge him to continue speaking.

"I have a problem."

Her eyebrows knitted together at once with worry. Closing her book which she have been giving attention to for the last three hours or so, she can't help but feel happy to tend other matters.

"What is it?" she asked, staring intently at Syaoran's troubled face. "Maybe, I can help."

Looking at her concerned face, Syaoran tried to hold the gushing emotion that was about to be exposed if not for the tremendous effort that he exerted for it not to surface. "It's really great that I don't think you can aid me with it. No, you can't help _at all_. The Superior God is the one and only being who can help me with this."

Sakura grimaced at the pitiful tone in his voice and said softly, "Uh, just tell me 'bout it. Who knows, right?" she insisted.

"Want to hear it?" he asked.

"Positive."

"I'm too handsome." He said, sadness filling his voice.

_Haha.  
_

Making a gritting sound with her teeth, Sakura spotted a post-it notepaper and wrote something.

Before standing up, she placed it hard against Syaoran's forehead.

_Oh-kay._

_Calm down._

_Breathe in and breathe out._

_Argh._

She was irritated at how worried she was with his problem and it just turned out to be some--(she took a deep breath) mischief! Sakura exited the room but not before hearing his thunderous laughter after perhaps, reading her note:

_Syaoran-kun, you're a _LOSER_!_

_You've got a problem with your looks? I have plenty supply of dynamites and do-it-yourself Face Remover. I will be really generous to give you some because I looovee yoouuuu..._

"I love you too, Sakura!" Syaoran added just as the door closed but Sakura heard it nonetheless.

-;-

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked when she returned to her room holding a tray filled with two plates of cake and iced tea.

Syaoran was lying on his back at her bed and stood up ("I won't let you eat!" Sakura kidded as he met her) immediately upon smelling the sweet aroma of the evening snack.

"And you'll let me gape at you here while you devour that delicious thing?" He asked incredulously, exasperated at that thought.

A smile lingered on Sakura's face and Syaoran absolutely know that kind of smile even with eyes closed. He sighed. "Okay. Okay. What do you want me to do,_ my princess_?"

She raised an eyebrow. "First, stop mocking me. Second--" she grinned impishly. "--you're gonna help me study."

"…"

"Cross your heart."

He snorted and was left with no choice but to make a sign of the cross over the place where his heart is. "Now, give me my share."

"Okay, oka--Hooooeeeee!" Sakura, mortified, exclaimed when she tripped and threw the tray out of her hands. The drinks spilled over and bathe her and Syaoran while the plates crashed loudly against the floor. Syaoran's hair took hold of the cake.

"…"

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran! Peace!" she exclaimed, and was about to burst out laughing if not for the look on his face.

* * *

_Not much sweetness, in my opinion but I opted for playful characters. _

_Hope you liked it._

_Jessicha Therese_


	6. Something Deep

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS.**  
Author's Note**: Haha. I wasn't sure what to give as a title for this one. Quite random…the title of this one, if you ask me. I'm accepting **prompts**, 'kay? R&R!

**Title**: Something Deep**  
Prompt**: text message (I'm becoming quite inspired by them), choking,**  
Pairing**: SXS; EXT (maybe)

**-;-  
-;-**

"Why can't I forget him? Why can't I _stop_ loving him?" Tomoyo whined, sipping her drinks with her eyes quite blurry with the tears caused by pain and frustration.

Sakura turned to see Syaoran who just raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. Currently, they were inside a café—the three of them. All was going well. They were having quite a good time with laughs in between every sentence that each one spoke.

Then, Eriol came in with his girlfriend and immediately, Tomoyo's mood changed. His presence couldn't have mattered that much if he just decided to back off and not approach Tomoyo.

"_You look beautiful today, Tomoyo. I missed seeing you in music classes," he said, his damn eyes sparkling._

That made Tomoyo more solemn. '_Darn it, Eriol_,' Sakura hissed inwardly.

"I frigging want to move on!" the amethyst-eyed exclaimed.

Sakura touched her best friend's arm and rubbed it gently. She sighed and although not sure what were the exact right words to utter, she spoke anyway. "When you're stuck loving someone, no matter how hard you try to forget that person, it's just not enough. Sometimes, all we can do is stay away and it does help a bit but just for a while. Because when that person shows you even the smallest gesture of affection, all your efforts of moving on go down the drain and you're left alone again with nothing else to say but '_damn. I just fell for that again_.'

Syaoran choked on his drink and Sakura sent a glare his way. "First time I heard you say something deep. But did you even understand what you said?"

Sakura seethed with anger and was about to scream at him when Tomoyo laughed genuinely.

'_Oh. At least Tomoyo laughed. Thank Tomoyo, Syaoran!_' she contemplated.

* * *

_Waiii. I'm earnestly hoping that you'll love this one. Review, 'kay?_

_Jessicha Therese_


	7. Changes in One Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS.**  
**

**Title**: Changes in One Day**  
Prompt**: High School Life**  
Pairing**: SXS

**-;-**

**-;-**

Because I was definitely in a hurry—and avoiding to be late again—I didn't notice that there exist someone in my way. And in the end, I bumped into him.

Our bodies was sent to the ground. My bag was thrown away from my grasp and his belongings lay scattered on the floor.

Unfortunately, the _him_ was my foe in school. The ever arrogant jerk: Syaoran. The good thing about the collision was that I was able to knock him down to the floor too. Haha.

Why did I say that he's my foe? Oh, well. It's not that we're like in war or something but there was this one incident when he did something embarrassing to me. It didn't make me _really_ angry but when the Queen Bee of the school, Meiling Li, said that I deserved it, I concluded that Syaoran really did what he acted in purpose.

Meiling is Syaoran's cousin after all and perhaps, he would do Meiling's bidding. And since what era, Meiling had hated me.

Realizing my sprawled form, I immediately stood up and brush invisible dirt on my pants and blouse. Through the corner of my eyes, I saw Syaoran doing the same thing.

He took a step backward and deliberately stepped on my bag.

The nerve.

"Would you please not do that?" I hissed and retrieved the pitiful bag—which did absolutely _nothing_ to deserve his wrath—and tried to slap his arm. I tried. But didn't succeed.

Instead, I even ended up tripping over my feet and almost fell on my face if not for Syaoran's arm that held my waist and kept me steady.

Faint. B_urst._

My heart, to my surprise, felt like bursting because it was beating so fast.

_Beatbeatbeat._

Very weird. Seriously, what happened? What happened? Why did I suddenly feel so warm and tingly? And oddly…comfortable?

Oh my god. I must have eaten something with a side-effect. Being with Syaoran is comforting? Perhaps, I did not eat anything so now, I'm going gaga.

Oh, right. I didn't eat breakfast.

Or maybe, I should fix an appointment with my psychologist and psychiatrist who said that I'm a hopeless case of—Haha. I'm kidding.

I don't have one and I don't need one. What do you think of me? A loon? Crazy?

His breath on my neck snapped me from my internal tirade and it was like I was showered with cold water.

With a snap, I broke from the contact and my cheeks really heated up. _Really_, really heated up.

Gee. Talking about awkward.

"You know what, I never treated you as an enemy. I want to be your friend. The incident where I accidentally poured water on you was an _acciden_t. It was not intended," he uttered and sauntered away towards the classroom.

I choked on…well, air. I choked on air. I'm actually very good at that. It's one of my many talents.

But his statement really surprised me. Almost petrified me, even.

Will I believe him?

Oh, gosh.

I don't know what to say.

But mind you, when he said those words, his eyes were twinkling and I suddenly realized how much of a looker he is. Totally gorgeous.

Urgh.

He wants to be my friend?

Did I really judge him wrong?

Maybe, he's different from his cousin, after all.

**-;-**

I was late for Math class earlier this morning because of my encounter with Syaoran. So, now, I'm inside the Guidance Office for counseling since the teachers noticed that my tardiness has been very frequent.

The door opened and entered Madam Stern.

I gulped. Madam Stern—Math teacher and guidance counselor—gulped too.

Hey! Was it just me or did she really _swallow_ her bubble gum? How did I know that it was bubble gum? Well, when she entered the room, I caught a glimpse of her bloating her bubble gum.

_Oh-kay. _

That was weird. Well, I promise Madam Stern that I will tell no one. Oh! Maybe, I can put that little incident on my blog! Or in Facebook...

Hmmm..._Madam Stern savoring and swallowing her bubble gums. Have you done the same thing? Try it now!_

Damn. Maybe, I should have brought my camera and took a picture of it and I'll post it in the 'OOPS' corner of our school newspaper.

Oops. I don't have a camera. Silly me.

"Sakura," Madam Stern started. "Do you believe in hell?"

Huh?

What did she say? Bell? Wedding bells? Was she getting married? Impossible. She's a transvestite! Okay, kidding. She's _not _a transvestite but she doesn't even have a boyfriend!

Or was it _sell_?

Definitely.

And because I suddenly felt hungry, I decided to open my _almighty_ mouth. "Can I buy a spoonful of salt? You know Madam, I don't really want my food to be bland during lunchtime so I dip my viands or top them with salt. And obviously, I ran out of it."

"Proceed to the Principal's Office after classes, Sakura."

_What?

* * *

_

_So sorry for not updating for like a month. My computer's not fixed it so I seeked for alternatives. Gonna update this fic first. And guys, I'm thinking of making a part two for this scribble. Would you want one? Please tell me what you think, 'kay?_

_Review.  
_

_Love lots._

_Jessicha Therese.  
_


	8. It was all a Dream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS.  
**Author's Note:** Waah! So sorry for the very late update. Christmas break's definitely on and I'll try to update everything. Read and Review!

**Title**: It was All a Dream**  
Prompt**: _garden_**  
Pairing**: Sakura and Syaoran

-;-

-;-

I was walking in the garden one day when someone grabbed my arms with a gentle force.

Turning to look at that certain someone, shock and astonishment immediately engulfed me when I saw his face.

I saw him again.

My long lost best friend is back. I can hardly believe it.

_Syaoran._

"You're back," was all that I was able to say. I was filled with emotions so strong that it almost rendered me speechless and immobile.

Syaoran moved closer to me and gave me a tight embrace.

Then, seconds later, he broke from the embrace and uttered in a solemn voice, "I'm going."

"Again? You're leaving me again?" I cried. The idea hurt me for the millionth time. Tears flowed from my eyes and more came when his fingers came in contact with my skin as he tried to stop the tears from trekking down my cheeks.

"I love you, Sakura," those were his last words.

He kissed me on the lips and he left.

He left.

* * *

"Syaoran!"

I woke up. Panting. Crying.

Hugging my knees, I cried freely because of total loneliness, frustration and desperation to see him again.

Silly me.

I fully know that I can't.

I just can't.

I never will.

He's dead. He's gone for a long time already.

It was just a dream.

I wish I could bring him back again but I have to give in to the fact that dreams can't turn into reality.

It was all a dream.

Seeing him again was all a dream. 


	9. Realization

**Disclaime**r: I don't own CCS.  
**Author's Note**: I know that this is a very late update. Same excuse: my computer's still down and I was able to write this short scribble using one of the school's computer. And I tried the **Second Person** Point of View. Heh. Just an experiment. Hope you will like this and please review! :)

-

**Title**: Realization  
**Prompt**: Love Traps  
**Pairing**: SakuraXSyaoran

-;-

You spent a lot of time thinking about it and you tried different approaches in order to have a certainty that what you will be admitting to yourself is true.

You like him no more. You like Eriol no more. And your want for him to be together with your best friend—Tomoyo—is stronger than ever. You realized that _they_ were meant for each other. Not you and him. Never you and him.

Yes. That's what you're saying. It doesn't hurt anymore. Talking to him and joking around him was a comfort, unlike before wherein sometimes, you stop yourself and get conscious. Now, everything seems all right.

Every time you talk with him about her, quite refreshingly, the pain was nowhere to be found. You finally have let go. And it was a thought that's making you jump for joy. No traps are in your way. Maybe, yesterday, you're talking about the ache but realized that those were just rantings of a girl who haven't realized what the real deal is yet.

And you're thankful that events enlightened your mind. It was a relief to be finally free from any emotional traps. Love traps.

Sitting now at your classroom desk, you can't really fathom what made you lose your intimate love for him. What was certain that you don't see him in that _boyfriend_ image anymore.

But.

What's troubling you now, what's occupying your mind was a sudden feeling. You don't really know if it just suddenly engulfed you or if it was residing there in your heart for a long time but you just didn't notice.

A feeling.

Love.

You feel love for your other best friend. Syaoran.

"Syaoran," you said out of the blue.

"Yes, Sakura?" a voice responded, startling you and making you almost jump high in the air.

And his face was so close to you now.

You're seat mates after all.

The blush crept to your cheeks and you internally cursed, afraid that he might see it and form conclusions in his mind.

"Nothing," you replied, bowing down your head. A second later, you heart thumped when a warm finger lifted your chin up and you met the most striking and fascinating eyes you have every seen.

Amber.

"Can we go out after school?" he asked.

The question made your heart beat faster. And you thought it couldn't go any faster when he touched you.

With a blush on your face, you voiced out. "W—Why?"

He just smiled that smile meant only for you. You know it's for _you_ because he never showed that kind of smile to anybody else. "You seem down lately and was constantly thinking. I just want to take you out from your musings, make you happy, and see that cheery smile of yours once again. There, simple."

But for you, it wasn't simple. His words were precious. They were far from being simple.

"Ice cream," you said with a smile that was meant only for _him_.


End file.
